


We caught you!

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Leonard are secretly dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We caught you!

**Author's Note:**

> CC prompt from Anonymous: Sara and Len are secretly dating. Made out in the not so private part of the ship when they thought no one was around.  
> Thanks for the prompt! This is quite short, I’m sorry! Enjoy!!  
> I don’t own LOT, not its characters.  
> *Ray and Kendra were still an item. Carter was still dead. Snart was still alive.

“Okay so, it’s me, Kendra, Rip, and Ray who voted that they’re an item, right?” Jax said, failing to hide his excitement from what they’re planning to do. Sara would probably kill him but it’s worth it.

“I can’t seem to see how Ms. Lance and Mr. Snart would become…close. Even Mick here doesn’t notice anything strange between them!” Stein said.

“They steal glances from each other and it’s the cutest thing ever!” Kendra is feeling lucky. She’ll win this.

.

.

“Okay,” Rip said, “game’s about to start.”

Rip instructed Gideon to announce throughout the ship that they are needed in a service meeting. Most of the team were already in. They have to act well so that these two won’t notice.

Once they’re complete, Rip started.

“For this mission, we will be needing those who have the ability to fly, and those who could produce heat.”

 _Nice one, Rip,_ Mick thought. “So that means all of us except you Rip, Snart, and Sara?”

“I’m the captain. I need to be out there with you in order to check if there are anomalies in the timeline,” Rip said.

“You’ll leave these two unsupervised? They might fly this ship to a random time period and mess up the timeline!,” Ray was being his annoying self (in Leonard’s eyes).

“Well, Mr. Palmer,” Rip started, “Mr. Snart and Ms. Lance are adults and I trust that they know what they are doing. I assume they know the risk of travelling in time so they won’t do it.”

* * *

 

“Hey Sara.”

“Yes, Len?”

Len arrived in Sara’s room, holding a deck of cards. “Want to play?”

She gave him a smirk that he knows the meaning behind to.

“I’d rather we do something else. Something that we’ve wanted to do for a long time but have no chance to?”

* * *

 

Kendra squealed upon hearing the assassin’s statement.

“Quiet, Kendra! Don’t blow our cover!” Jax quickly retaliated.

“Oh, we’ll surely win this bet!”

.

.

.

The next thing they know, Sara was already pulling the hood of Leonard’s parka and was dragging him in the engine room.

“Wow, assassin, I didn’t know you held sentiment to our time here in the engine room.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Sara immediately grabbed Leonard by the nape and started kissing him. It wasn’t a slow kiss that he was expecting from the lady in front of her. Instead, it was a kiss full of passion and desire. It was so full on that the team watching from the security cameras felt awkward watching it.

“I’ve never imagined Snart to show affection to anyone—let alone the assassin,” Mick quickly said after he recovered from what he saw.

“Pay up!”

Exchanges of money were done but still, disbelief could be seen in their reaction.

* * *

 

The couple broke away to catch their breaths.

“I hope the mission requires flying and heat often. I need more time with you,” Leonard said.

He was never the sentimental type but this changed when he dated Sara.

“I never really wanted to get benched from a mission but if this were the compensation for it, I’d take it any day,” Sara said again, pulling him back to her.

She has always hated the fact that they have to hide from their teammates. She’s kinda sick of just settling with little smirks, stolen stares, and pecks on the lips.

But they’re not ready to tell the team yet. When Ray and Kendra first told the team about their relationship, Rip gave them a hard time. He tried his best to separate them during missions because their feelings tend to obscure their decision-making skills.

Both Sara and Snart talked about this. They both agreed that they’re not like Ray and Kendra. They’re tougher, more rational (according to Leonard).

But deep down, Leonard knows that if he sees Sara in danger, he’d give up everything. He’d sabotage the mission to save her. Feelings clouding his judgement.

* * *

 

The team was busy discussing the bet and talking about how they didn’t expect the two to be a couple.

What they didn’t know was that Sara and Snart were already on their way to the bridge.

“You people never left, have you?” a cold drawl from Snart was heard by the team coming from their backs.

The team wasn’t able to respond. They just shook their heads.

“Gideon,” Sara said.

“Yes, Miss Lance?”

“I need six amnesia pills.”


End file.
